The invention relates to a scotch yoke engine wherein the position of the yoke within the crankcase is determined by one or more guides mounted to the crankcase and the position of a sliding block slideably mounted on the yoke is also positioned by guides and with provision of lubrication of a sliding block without use of apertures in the crankshaft.
The invention has application to engines in general including internal and external combustion engines.
With regard to internal combustion engines, the invention has application to two stroke cycle and four stroke cycle engines, both in line and V-type. It has application to gasoline and diesel engines which may employ carburation or fuel injection including those wherein certain cylinders operate in engine mode while others operate in compressor mode.